


El Dorado

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Absolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Игра: Hitman Sniper Assassin (приквел)Когда прошлое наступает приливом, легко оказаться в центре тайфуна.





	El Dorado

Стоун убрал очки с увеличительными стёклами в футляр. Подготовке своей экипировки и оружия он выделял особое место в дневном распорядке. Перед миссией это не меньше дня, отведённого только на анализ арсенала и оценку того, что стоит взять и в каком количестве. Во время миссий минимум час он проводил, проверяя каждую деталь. Затвор, пружина, прицел, магазин, ложе для пули. Всё должно быть идеальным. Ни одной надсечки, ни одной песчинки.

— Очкастая змея, — девушка наклонила голову, когда Стоун к ней повернулся, и цокнула, будто разочаровавшись в том, что больше её необидное оскорбление не имеет смысла, ведь Стоун убрал очки, закончив с протиранием прицела. — Пояснение к миссии, — она кинула на кровать планшет с сообщением от связного, с которым они работали.

— Очковая, — поправил он, на что девушка махнула рукой, мол, это не имеет значения и она ещё сто раз так скажет. Впрочем, и это был не первый раз. — Что там важного? — Стоун положил на ладони пули, прикидывая по весу, все ли соответствуют заявленному.

— Сказали тебе дыру во лбу проделать. Прямо вот здесь, — она пальцем ткнула в пластырь на переносице мужчины.

— Это не лоб.

— Я выстрелю дважды.

— Это всё? — холодно уточнил Стоун. Девушка всплеснула руками и упала на кровать. Стоун терпеливо ждал, пока она поймёт, что её жест был проигнорирован, и продолжит.

— Почти всё. Орлов приедет на час позже, самолёт задержали.

— Ясно, — после значительной паузы ответил Стоун. Девушка фыркнула, сдерживая смех, но потом всё равно дала себе волю и рассмеялась. Сев на кровати, она убрала волосы с лица и с прищуром посмотрела прямо в глаза Стоуна.

— Нервничаешь?

— С чего я должен нервничать?

— С того, что сбился твой график, — её бровь дёрнулась, уголки губ ехидно поползли вверх. — Мы не успеем на самолёт. Ты не сможешь принять свой ужин в срок. Ты...

— Найт, мне надо расслабиться, — несложно было понять, к чему клонит девушка.

— Да? — её глаза торжествующе блестели от маленькой психологической победы. Она рывком поднялась с кровати и, перекатившись с пятки на носок, потянулась. — В тир?

— В тир, — обезоруженно вздохнул Стоун.

  


Мерцающий свет игровых автоматов, качающиеся из стороны в сторону утки в тире, возгласы детей и девушек, получающих игрушки, которые им только что выиграли их спутники. Найт любила ярмарки, тиры, центры развлечений. Любое место, где можно повеселиться, где звон ненастоящих монет с небольшого экрана автомата отвлекал зрителей, а свет мерцал так ярко, что лиц нельзя было запомнить, она с удовольствием посещала, утягивая с собой напарника. Стоун шёл следом за глазеющей по сторонам Найт и старался не сталкиваться с идущими навстречу людьми.

— Нашла! — девушка потянула рукав Стоуна, указывая пальцем. — Я хочу сюда.

Стоун зашёл следом за ней в шатёр и жестом показал, что он не участник, лишь зритель. Мужчина за прилавком удивлённо пожал плечами и протянул винтовку девушке, высыпав в форму десять патронов.

— А за красоту не добавите ещё парочку? — она склонилась над прилавком и подперла кулачком подбородок. — Всего два.

— Хмм... — человек за прилавком оглядел гостей ещё раз, будто оценивал, какую прибыль они ему принесут. — Может, заключим пари? — также заискивающе ответил продавец.

— Люблю творческий подход, — Найт постучала пальцами по прилавку. — Условия?

— Выбьете хоть что-нибудь, дам ещё пять.

— Как же вы жестоки! — с наигранной досадой проныла Найт и посмотрела на Стоуна. — Он меня обижает.

— Экий негодяй, — спокойно ответил Стоун, слыша это уже не в первый раз, и нашёл себе балку, чтобы подпереть её плечом.

— Вот именно, негодяй!

Найт взяла винтовку и наклонила ствол, чтобы зарядить мелкий патрон. Выставив плечо, она уложила на него винтовку и наклонилась к прицелу. Вечно едкая, неугомонная, рядом с оружием она утихала, словно хищник, видящий добычу. Пальцы медленно скользили по курку, останавливаясь, готовясь к точному выстрелу. Плечо отодвинулось назад, тут же чётко вернувшись на исходную позицию. Руки привычно перезарядили винтовку, словно делали это всю жизнь. Она снова склонилась над прилавком и сделала второй выстрел. Третий. Человек за прилавком поначалу улыбался, видя, что девушка мазала раз за разом, но последний выстрел заставил его усомниться. Снова щелчок затвора. Найт выдохнула. Одна из уток наклонилась набок. Первое попадание. Человек за прилавком улыбнулся и зааплодировал, подбадривая, попытался сказать, что может девушка забрать за одно попадание, но замолчал, поняв, что она его не слушает. Её взгляд нельзя так просто свести с поля боя, с её жертвы. Она снова наклонилась.

Шестой выстрел.

Третье попадание.

  


— Ещё один.

— Есть...

Девочка, поджав губы, перезарядила пистолет. Её пальцы тряслись от отдачи и бесконечных повторений, плечи понуро опустились так, что лёгкая майка сползла ниже. Девочка сглотнула и встала напротив мишени.

— Локоть держать, — мужчина ударил девочку по красному локтю, чтобы та его подтянула. — Так не годится!

Звонкий удар ладони по щеке ребенка разнесся по стрельбищу.

— Есть, — закусывая в кровь губу, девочка подняла оружие и продолжила стрелять.

— Кейн, — Стоун окликнул мужчину на стрельбище. — Чувак, я понимаю, что это не моё дело...

— Да. Это не твоё дело, пацан, — отрезал мужчина и ударил Стоуна по груди. — Сегодня идёшь на дело. Инструкции получишь у Ника.

Стоун посмотрел на девочку, которая продолжала всаживать, пуля за пулей, обойму в мишень. Первый выстрел, второй, третий. Раз за разом уязвимые места на металлических силуэтах людей покрывались дырками, но Кейн продолжал лупить маленькую девочку, добиваясь идеальных попаданий. Пуля должна поразить точку на мишени, а не в зону. Но даже при точном попадании он фыркал и ждал следующего просчёта.

Доминик, или, как он представлялся, Ник, отвечал за снабжение их банды. Его лавка была рядом со стрельбищем за несколько километров от Тимпаса, где располагалась их база. Никто не собирался соваться в такую глушь без надобности, так что можно было не беспокоиться о том, что их здесь найдут.

— Ёу, брат, — Доминик ударил кулаком по плечу Стоуна и, достав из-за уха скрученный косяк, протянул его собеседнику. — Бушь?

— Нет, — Стоун убрал в сторону чужую руку и кивнул в сторону Кейна с дочерью.

— М? — Доминик поставил ладонь козырьком над головой (весьма иронично для человека, у которого всегда на голове развёрнутая задом наперёд кепка), — Чува-а-а-ак. Тебе нужна такая же горячая чёрная тёлочка, как и ты, а не маленькая белая...

— Доминик, — Стоун прервал очередную тираду чернокожего снабженца пистолетом, приставленным к носу. — У тебя какие-то инструкции для меня.

— Гандон... — Доминик ушёл внутрь трейлера и вернулся уже с чемоданом и картой. Он потёр нос и посмотрел на Стоуна. Тот даже не притронулся к тому, что принёс Доминик. Последний закатил глаза. — И где твоё любопытство, каменные яйца, — снабженец развернул карту. — Поедешь в Эль Дорадо. Ключи от Форда и две ночи в мотеле «Стардаст» тебе уже забронировали. Помнишь Френка? Который отвечал за наркоту из Сан-Диего? Вот его и надо успокоить. Показать, что нехорошо менять нас на какое-то там агентство, которое всё делает чище.

— Агентство? — Стоун открыл чемодан, чтобы проверить оружие, которое ему дали. Пистолет с глушителем, армейский нож со смещённым центром тяжести, несколько бинтов и перекись для обработки ран. Тут же были липовые документы для легавых и разрешение на оружие. Как всегда, не сильно надёжное прикрытие, проще было не палиться, чем показывать документы «Джона Смита».

— Не слышал? Последнее время начинают набирать популярность среди наших старых клиентов. Эти гандоны отказываются от нас и берут агентов за бешенное бабло! Мало того, что нам такие деньги даже не предлагают, так ещё и теперь мы совсем без работы остаёмся! Пидоры!

— Хм, — Стоун ухмыльнулся.

— То, что я трахался с Филом, делает меня геем, а клиенты, которые отказываются от старых друзей, это пидоры!

— Да-да. Принято, Доминик, — Стоун забрал чемодан и прокрутил в руке ключи от Форда.

— А ты гандон! И меня зовут Ник!

— Хотя бы не пидор, — Стоун махнул Доминику рукой и отправился к гаражу.

По пути он снова остановился у стрельбища. Кейна уже не было, осталась лишь девочка, разбирающая пистолет. Стоун подошёл ближе. Маленькие руки четко и быстро снимали детали и опускали их в жидкость для чистки. Корпус, пружина, спусковое. Магазин ровно лёг рядом, пули по одной выставлены в ряд.

— Ты завис...

  


— Эй, Хьюстон, у вас всё в порядке? — Найт щёлкнула пальцами перед глазами напарника. — Я закончила.

— Да? — Стоун посмотрел на гору игрушек в руках Найт. Пара медведей была уже и в руках самого Стоуна. — Делаешь успехи.

— У этого мудня, — она указала большим пальцем на владельца тира, который убирал ружья с прилавка. Все его призы буквально вынесли за один присест, сегодня он уже не сможет продолжить рабочий день. — Все прицелы сбиты. Я собиралась выбить суперприз сразу, но это заняло много времени, — в конце она уже почти перешла на обиженный шёпот.

— И что же у него за суперприз, который стоил таких усилий? — Стоун вздохнул и улыбнулся.

— Два билета на американские горки!

— У нас есть на это время?

— У нас полно времени! — Найт стукнула лбом в лоб Стоуна, чтобы тот прекратил вспоминать о работе в такой «неподходящий момент», и, оглянувшись по сторонам, пошла в сторону горок, по пути раздавая игрушки детям, которые с завистью смотрели на них и дёргали родителей за рукава. Некоторые ребятишки и вовсе были без родителей, кто-то сбежал, кто-то — уличный сирота из гетто. Эти получали самых больших медведей. Так было уже не в первый раз. Найт могла выиграть кучу игрушек, могла выкупить их, могла получить их в подарок. Игрушки, сладости, одежда — всё раздавалось детям. Но никогда она не раздавала вещи с дел или те, что были куплены на «кровавые» деньги. «Окупать свои грехи детьми — это мерзко», — говорила она. Поэтому и поработать в кафе, а потом накормить детей на улицах конфетами, она могла с той же лёгкостью, что пристрелить какого-нибудь нарколыгу и получить за него круглую сумму, которая потом превратится в одежду, патроны, новое оружие или новый мотоцикл.

Они встали в очередь к аттракциону. Найт прыгала на месте, ожидая поездки, Стоун смотрел на часы и высчитывал, сколько у них осталось времени и успеют ли они ещё раз проверить снаряжение перед заданием. Вот малыш в начале очереди не хотел пристёгиваться, и поездка задержалась, минус проверенный отбойник. Вот жирного мужика не могли закрепить, минус протёртый прицел. Вот девушка споткнулась и ей помогал встать весь обслуживающий персонал, минус магазин...

— Эй, черножопый, двигай булками уже.

  


— Я сказал, булками двигай, — удар дубинкой пришёлся под колено, Стоун едва устоял на ногах, сделав несколько коротких шагов вперёд к машине. Ему надавили на макушку и усадили на заднее сиденье, хлопнула дверь. Он запрокинул голову. Кровь лилась по губам и подбородку, один глаз почти не видел; Стоун тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на улицу. В голове вертелось лишь одно: кто его предал?

Это должно было стать простым делом: пришёл, передал привет от банды, при сопротивлении — застрелил, чтобы другим неповадно было. Но когда он пришёл к Френку, тот уже был убит. Тут же влетели легавые, его взяли с поличным, хотя он ничего не сделал, но и оправдаться он не смог, не с пистолетом в руке и ножом на поясе оправдываются в таких ситуациях. Тем более чернокожие. Наверное, за последнее ему и влетело, хотя сопротивления он толком и не успел оказать. Стоун сплюнул кровь на коврик и посмотрел на полицейских за окном, все еще что-то обсуждавших. Умей он читать по губам, может, и понял бы, кто его сдал, но овладеть таким навыком за полминуты он никак не мог. Стоун усмехнулся и уткнулся лбом в решетку, разделяющую задние и передние кресла. Жучок? Наводка? Свои? Или кто-то чужой. Он стиснул зубы от боли и досады. Он не хотел предавать банду, но теперь копы с него не слезут.

Два месяца допросов, суд, второй суд — и ему назначили колонию строгого режима. Банду он не сдал, но прокурор продолжал его навещать, предлагая пересмотреть дело или же скостить уже имеющийся срок. Стоун молчал и продолжал следовать дневному распорядку и режиму тренировок.

Полгода. Он не читал новостей, не просил передачек, кроме прокурора, его никто не навещал. У него, кроме банды, никого не было, а связываться с ними — всё равно, что сдать своих, вряд ли его звонок не проследят до самого убежища. Он выучил каждую трещину на потолке камеры, знал, какое расстояние между прутьями его решётки. По скрипу определял, кто из соседних камер переворачивался на нарах в очередной раз.

Рутинное однообразие нарушила сирена в одну из ночей. Щёлкнул замок на первой камере этажа, второй, третьей. Стоун посмотрел на свой. Красный свет замка сменился зелёным, и решётка сдвинулась. Голос по громкой связи требовал оставаться в камерах, обещая не трогать тех, кто послушается. Стоуна вытянули за руку, когда он хотел закрыть камеру.

— Чувак, ты должен нам по гроб смерти просто!

— Так говорят? — Стоун присмотрелся к мужчине в форме тюремного надсмотрщика. — Доминик?

— Нет, блядь, мать Тереза. Пригнись, — они прошмыгнули мимо нескольких дерущихся надсмотрщиков и заключённых и выбежали в служебный коридор обслуживания сетей. Было тесно, всюду валялись трубы, но Доминик уверенно выбирал нужные повороты и указывал, когда надо было пригнуться или прижаться к стене, пока они не выбрались на улицу.

— Хули ты тут забыл, Стоун... — Доминик после Стоуна сел в заведённую машину на парковке персонала и посмотрел по сторонам, выруливая к воротам. — У тебя было всего одно задание, ты же вроде у нас всегда отличником был, а?

— Меня подставили, — Стоун взял отвёртку, которую нашёл в бардачке, и начал вскрывать браслет на ноге.

— Эта штука не взорвётся? Мне эту тачку ещё сдавать.

— Мы же не в фильме, — браслет наконец поддался, и Стоун выбросил его в окно. — И это краденая машина.

— Она мне уже стала как родная!

Стоун не подал вида, но он был рад этой встрече. Он уже видел бараки банды, их стрельбище, склад с оружием, Кейна, парней...

— Почему меня забираешь ты?

— Потому что я должен спасти моего чернокожего брата, очевидно же!

— Почему ты, — Стоун приставил отвёртку к горлу Доминика. — Это работа не для парня со склада.

— Были бы другие, — Доминик дёрнул руль так, что Стоун упал на своё кресло. — Тебя слишком долго пропадал.

Стоун смотрел на Доминика, пытаясь понять, врёт ли он. Если от банды почти ничего не осталось, зачем спасать Стоуна? Зачем тратить на это силы? А если осталось, то зачем это надо Доминику?

Эль Дорадо, мотель «Стардаст», номер 105, тот самый, который тогда сняли для Стоуна. Доминик ковырялся ключом в скважине, пока Стоун озирался по сторонам. Пусть это и не место преступления, но возвращаться в тот же мотель для беглого заключенного — не самое лучшее решение.

— Нам надо дождаться подкрепления, — Доминик сел на кровать и достал из-под неё пистолет. Здешним владельцам мотеля было по-барабану, что происходит у них в номерах, пока копы сами сюда не наведываются.

— Не лучшее место, — Стоун встал у окна и посмотрел на проезжающие мимо придорожного мотеля машины. — Мы можем поехать дальше или выбрать другое место? Хвоста пока нет.

— Приказ Кейна, — Доминик потёр нос. — Знаешь, я удивлён, что ты не сдал банду за столько месяцев. Одно слово, и ты бы был на свободе, так просто ведь.

— Я клялся в верности. Это не пустые слова.

— Этого я в тебе и не понимал.

Стоун молчал. Он услышал шаги, ощутил дуло, которое легло на его затылок, почувствовал дыхание Доминика, даже дрожь в его руке и лёгкое притоптывание ногой. Доминик никогда не отличался терпением: ни в исполнении заказов, ни во вредных привычках. Поэтому наркомана не пускали на задания, поэтому он сидел на складе, поэтому он их предал.

— Не спросишь, почему я это делаю? Или почему тебя подставил? Ты ведь уже всё понял, ещё тогда, в машине.

— Нет.

— Не понял? Хах!

— Не в машине, — Стоун развернулся. Теперь глушитель упирался ему в переносицу. — На третьем допросе, когда следователь обмолвился, что они нашли меня. Но нет таких примет, по которым меня могли бы легко найти. Либо наводка, либо отслеживающее устройство. Но в любом случае, кроме тебя, некому. Вопрос был только в том, зачем меня похищать. Но ответ я уже получил.

— Ты всё-таки гандон... — пистолет в руке Доминика затрясся, царапая переносицу Стоуну.

— Какой есть, — Стоун пожал плечами.

— Не дёргайся! — Доминик выстрелил правее головы Стоуна и снова приставил горячее дуло к натёртой переносице. Стоун закрыл глаза; выстрел почти у самого уха оглушил, а нос обожгло болью.

Доминик продолжал что-то кричать, вдавливал пистолет в нос, пару раз ударил прикладом. Зажмурившись, Стоун выбил пистолет из руки Доминика и подняв оружие с пола на ощупь, выстрелил перед собой. Раздался грохот, Стоун перевел ствол в сторону шума — видимо, Доминик пытался убежать. Шаг, скрип половицы, выстрел на звук. Сдвинулась кровать, царапая пол — выстрел. Хлопнула дверь — выстрел. Детский возглас. Тишина. Стоун остановился и через боль открыл глаза.

Смазанный кровавый след тянулся по полу и заканчивался у кровати, на которой и раскинулось тело Доминика с тремя дырами от пуль. Кровь впитывалась в простыни с медведями и оленями, между багровых ёлок. Красные капли дальше превращались в линии, пятна, лужу. У выхода стояла девочка, дрожа всем телом. С её сжатых рук и края легкой желтой курточки падали густые капли, наполняя лужу под ногами. Распахнутую дверь подпирало тело Кейна. Он, захлебываясь, смотрел на стрелка. Его кисть была прижата к шее, из которой толчками выплёскивалась кровь, заливая его руки и клетчатую рубашку. Стоун смотрел на его новые морщины, поседевшие волосы, тускнеющий взгляд.

— Кейн... — выдавил Стоун, когда рука главаря упала, а голова склонилась набок. Стоун подошёл ближе. Он боялся посмотреть на девочку, которая не издавала ни звука. Что он должен сказать, как он должен это объяснить? Это чертова случайность или самое неосознанное предательство?

— Нам надо идти, — он осторожно дотронулся до плеча девочки. — Тут небезопасно.

— Нет. Нет!

  


— Нет! Я не хочу! — мальчик вцепился в куртку мамы.

— Малыш, но нам пора домой...

— Нет!

Ребёнок рыдал уже взахлёб, и мама, подхватив его на руки, убежала с глаз зевак.

— Ура, наша очередь! — Найт утянула Стоуна к аттракциону.

— Удивительно, — Стоун сел в кресло и кивнул работнику, который опустил на них крепление безопасности.

— Что именно?

— Твоё воодушевление.

— Это же такой всплеск адреналина, неужели ты не возбуждён?

— Мне всплеска адреналина в Каире хватило, — хмыкнул Стоун, вызвав смех Найт. Она любила вспоминать их путешествие в Каир. Она вспоминала его при любом удобном случае, всегда рассказывала в баре, как историю о двух наёмниках, которую слышала от своего парня. Стоун лишь пользовался этим, чтоб отвлечь Найт, сам он не был так рад этой истории. Отпахать почти смену в рясе священника с автоматом, привязанным скотчем к ноге, а потом ещё разбираться с картелем, — просто верх блаженства, не иначе. А Найт нравились подробности. И то, как автомат в самый неудобный момент начал отклеиваться, и то, как у неё заклинило винтовку, и она едва не проворонила своего напарника.

Ветер, режущий руки и лицо, крики взрослых и визг подростков. Горки веселили тех, кто был открыт к такому веселью, Стоун же просто сжимал крепление и ждал конца поездки. На выходе Найт подбежала к выдаче фотографий с катаний и забрала их экземпляры.

— Ни разу не сомневалась, — она сквозь смех развернула фотографию Стоуну. На лице Найт была улыбка, а лицо Стоуна же сложно было отличить от студента, сдающего экзамен в четвертый раз. — Ну у тебя и рожа!

  


— Будто призрака увидел! — девушка рассмеялась и сняла монашеский корнет, распуская короткие волосы.

— Стоун, я хочу, чтобы вы познакомились. Это Найт, ваш напарник, — толстый мужчина потёр усы своей протезированной рукой и закурил переданную помощницей сигарету. — Она ещё молода, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы поработали вместе.

— Меня, как понимаю, сократили? — девушка расстегнула наряд монахини и выдохнула. — Слава богу! — она громко рассмеялась. — А то в этой рясе спариться можно.

— Чтобы вы понимали: мы хотим увидеть вас в деле. Нанимать дилетантов мы не намерены. Вы слишком молоды, мисс Найт, а Вы только что вышли из колонии, затереть Ваше досье будет стоить немалых денег и сил, мы не хотим заниматься этим зазря.

— Это ясно, — Стоун потёр переносицу, палец наткнулся на пластырь. Прошло уже несколько лет с того случая, и обычная боль превратилась в дурную привычку. — Мы имеем право отказываться от заданий?

— Да, в этом случае его отдадут другому, но вы не получите оплату.

— Частые отказы снизят вероятность вашего последующего найма, — уточнила помощница, поправив очки.

— Да, Джейд права, — толстяк рассмеялся в усы. — Если вы станете частью команды, то отказываться уже не сможете. Хотя и задания вам будут выпадать дороже и соблазнительнее, так сказать, — мужчина противно облизнулся и посмотрел на Найт.

— Спасибо, учтём, — она улыбнулась. — Наше первое дело? — она склонилась вперед и взяла папку. — Каир?

— Мы работаем по всему миру. Именно поэтому мы называемся Международным Контрактным Агентством, молодые люди.

— Судя по всему, у нас не так много времени, — Найт вытащила из папки лист с описанием заказа. — Цель улетает через три дня. Нам...

— Стоун.

— Точно! Стоун, нам надо спешить.

  


— Времени мало...

— Неужели ты задумываешься о времени, — Стоун посмотрел на часы. — Тебе хватит времени, чтобы заглянуть ещё в пару лавок.

— Лучше приехать заранее.

Лицо Найт менялось, когда задание становилось ближе. Её голос становился тише, взгляд серьёзнее. Она всё также могла отпускать шутки и вспоминать Каир, но никогда не стала бы мешать заданию. Её дыхание выравнивалось. Взгляд будто обретал остроту. Стоун всегда считал, что именно такими становятся пантеры, выходящие в ночи на охоту. Тихими и смертоносными, готовыми напасть на первого, кто будет удачно беспечен.

Стоун завёл машину. До прибытия Орлова в город оставалось не меньше часа, им как раз хватит времени в последний раз проверить, всё ли на месте, и занять место напротив отеля их жертвы.

— Ставлю на то, что он пойдёт в ресторан сразу после заселения. Он должен оказаться толстым русским чиновником. Бывший вояка в запасе, сто процентов отмывает бабло, через какой-нибудь заводик.

— Я смотрю, ты тщательно читаешь их дела. Ставлю на конференц-зал, — Стоун ударил пальцами по рулю и потёр переносицу.

— Не чеши, пластырь слетит.

  


— Зачем он тебе нужен? — Найт ткнула пальцем в переносицу новоиспечённого напарника.

— Старые шрамы, — Стоун отклонился назад. — Может, мы уже изучим жертву и подготовимся к делу?

— Что там учить? Военный, бывший революционер, пристрастен к выпивке и лёгким женщинам. И таким же лёгким деньгам.

— Ты это поняла по профайлу?..

— По фотографии, — она убрала скрепку в сторону и подняла фотографию. — Гавайки, увы, и очки-авиаторы носят только такие гандоны.

Стоун дёрнулся от этого слова и потёр переносицу, нахмурившись. Найт молча убрала фотографию к делу и встала из-за стола.

— Нам надо разработать план. Может подобраться к нему ближе, или...

— Выстрела из снайперского оружия будет достаточно.

— Но при близком будет надёжнее, если он будет в людном месте.

— Хочешь кого-нибудь задеть шальной пулей в перестрелке?

Повисла тишина. Казалось, в звенящей тишине дешёвого номера было слышно их дыхание. Стоун открыл рот, но Найт его перебила:

— Ладно, я подберусь к нему. Он же пойдёт в ресторан, да? В форме официантки можно скрыть что-нибудь.

— Яд?

— Нет, — она качнула головой. — Дорого, а дешёвые не надёжно. И мы не профессионалы, чтобы справиться самим. — Стоун согласно кивнул. — Устроить резню тоже не выйдет. Может, похитить?

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Ну... Я всё-таки женщина.

— Это мерзко.

— Не тебе это говорить!

Когда у них всё чуть не провалилось в Каире, они решили, что теперь планы будут прорабатываться тщательнее, но пока что всё равно выходило: здесь мы делаем так, а там мы делаем это, ну а между... как получится. Вот и сейчас: Найт должна была притвориться официанткой, а потом Стоун под видом таксиста должен был отвезти его подальше от города, и там они закончат дело. Вот только середина оставалась на импровизацию.

Засев с биноклем напротив ресторана, Стоун наблюдал, как Найт, прибрав свои ярко-рыжие волосы (цвет на эту миссию, никогда не было смысла привыкать к её окраскам) в тугой пучок, выхаживала между столиков с подносом. Её юбка была непозволительно высоко натянута выше талии, чтобы практически оголить ягодицы. Стоун мысленно отметил, что надо сказать ей о том, что таких накачанных ног у обычных официанток не бывает, и если прокатит сейчас, то навряд ли это повторится в следующий раз.

Тем не менее, в этот раз всё получилось. Уже меньше, чем через час, Стоун сидел за рулём желтого такси и ждал через дорогу от ресторана.

— Извините, вы нас не подбросите? — девушка улыбнулась и помогла генералу сесть на заднее сидение. Стоун строго исполнял свою роль, пока они не отъехали от ресторана, а охрана, которую генерал оставил на входе, не скрылась за поворотом.

— Руки убрал, — Найт ударила генерала и заехала ему каблуком по ноге.

— Да ладно тебе, куколка...

— Я сказала, отвали, — Найт локтём заехала генералу по носу и достала у него из карманов мобильный и кошелёк. Снова ударив его по носу, она связала ему руки и, постучав по стеклу между водительским креслом и пассажирским, попросила остановить машину.

— Кто ты такая... — Генерал начал пинать переднее кресло, когда туда пересела Найт.

— Последняя куколка в твоей жизни, — она достала пистолет из бардачка и проверила патроны.

— Эй! Водила! Да кто вы такие...

— Даже не зна-а-аю, — протянула Найт, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

— Тупая блядь...

— Останови здесь.

— Нам немного осталось, — уточнил Стоун.

— Здесь, — строго повторила Найт. Она вышла из машины и, забрав из багажника свой футляр, постучала по машине, дав сигнал, что они могут ехать дальше.

— Что происходит?.. — генерал, кажется, начал нервничать ещё больше.

Стоун остановил машину в условленном месте и вытащил генерала из машины.

— Что вы со мной сделаете? У меня есть деньги! Хотите? Сколько вам надо?!

— У вас столько нет, — Стоун сделал шаг назад от генерала, и в следующий момент раздался свист от разрезающей воздух пули, и тут же откуда-то издали — звук выстрела винтовки.

Генерал завопил от боли и рухнул на колени. Его брюки цвета хаки залились кровью, он продолжал истошно орать, пока не начал материться, но и там срывался на крик. Запахло дерьмом и кровью. Стоун стоял на месте, и сказать, что он был обескуражен, это ничего не сказать: уж слишком это становится близким, когда видишь, как другому мужику отстреливают член. Отвернувшись, Стоун увидел, что к ним приближается Найт.

— Ты с ума сошла, мы же должны были...

— Я тебе не блядь, понял? — Найт достала пистолет из-за пояса и выстрелила матерящемуся генералу в лоб. Кинув кейс с винтовкой Стоуну, она опустилась, чтобы проверить пульс жертвы. — Мы должны были его убить, это ты хотел сказать?

Стоун кивнул.

— Он мёртв. Миссия выполнена, — она вытерла кровь с лица и села в машину. Стекло опустилось. — Поторапливайся, напарник.

  


— Ты же сам всегда меня торопишь. Что сегодня с тобой? Весь день будто в облаках витаешь.

— Не люблю этот город, — Стоун поёжился. На крыше было ветрено.

— Что ты, город-мечта же, Эльдорадо, все дела, — Найт села на коврик у парапета и достала винтовку из футляра.

— Не моя мечта, — он поёжился. С первого дня они договорились не спрашивать друг друга о прошлом, так просила Найт, на это был согласен Стоун. Но каждый раз ему хотелось спросить Найт о её прошлом, о том, кто она, как её зовут, как звали её отца, но что он получит... Он даже не помнит, как звали ту девочку, и считала ли она Кейна своим отцом. Уж лучше бы она вообще забыла ту ночь, и то, как Стоун вырубил её ударом приклада по голове, как довёз до приюта и потом сдался в полицию у него же. Как он убил Кейна и разрушил их банду до конца. Ему хотелось думать, что перед ним та самая девочка, и она простила его случайный выстрел. Но вместе с тем он хотел бы думать, что та девочка навсегда бросила оружие с уничтожением банды.

— Сядь уже, стоишь тут над душой.

Стоун снял пиджак и достал винтовку, сев на своё место.

— Всё-таки ресторан... — усмехнулась Найт, когда свита Орлова показалась там. Но самого его не было, лишь помощник, который что-то попросил у бармена.

— Нет, конференц, — Стоун поменял увеличительное стекло. — Второго надо будет тоже убрать.

— Есть, — Найт переместила ствол винтовки. — По твоему сигналу.

Официант занёс шампанское в переговорную конференц-зала и удалился. Позже вышли и охранники, оставив своего начальника обсуждать какую-то сделку. Вдох. Время останавливается.

— Три... Два...

Выдох. Первый выстрел Найт, второй Стоуна. Бронебойная пуля Найт проходит через столб, оставляя шокированного покупателя без головы, Орлов не успевает вскрикнуть, как падает на стол от следующей пули Стоуна. Они разбирают винтовки, где-то вибрирует планшет Найт — пришли деньги за заказ, значит, жертву нашли и подтвердили смерть, им надо быстрее покинуть свою точку.

— Пришёл ещё один, — в машине Найт достаёт планшет и открывает заказ. — Австрия. И... кажется, у нас намечается свадьба.

— Это предложение?

— Размечтался!

— А как же город-мечта?

— Тогда для тебя это будет городом разбитых мечт, Стоун.


End file.
